A Big Mistake
by taymato770
Summary: Post-Eclipse. EXB Lemon. Different from other lemons. Story may continue. First attempt at writing.
1. Mistake

AN: I do not own Twilight, ect. This is unlike other lemons, please do not flame me. story may continue...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that went," I paused, searching my mind for the right word to describe the awkward and unpredictable conversation about our engagement Edward and I had with Charlie. "Decent, I guess."

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance as we walked towards his car. I turned back around to see Charlie still looking rather dazed sitting on the couch; at least his face wasn't red with fury, that's all I can ask for, I guess.

"Where to next, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, getting in the car.

"Let's just go to your house." I frowned, knowing that I should spend with Charlie in the state that he was currently in.

He smiled and nodded, putting the car in gear. On the way there, I couldn't help but think of the event that happened nearly two hours ago. The way Edward carried himself now, it seems as though it never happened. Just a couple hours ago, his eyes were smoldering, he was upset that I had changed my mind. But now, he was at ease, with a slight smile plastered on his face.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" He asked, snapping me out of the conversation I was having with myself. I hadn't noticed that we were parked in the driveway of his house; or our house, I should say now. "You know I can't stand it when you sit there and don't talk. Please tell me what you're thinking, Bella."

"I'm just worried about Charlie, that's all." I lied.

"Don't be, he's just upset." He said, cupping my face with one hand as he spoke.

He must have known I was lying to him, before I could reach for the handle, the door was open.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, Bells. That was unacceptable." His voice was earnest as he helped me out of my seat.

I nodded in response, still deep in thought. His brows furrowed as if he was debating whether to keep apologizing, or just to drop it.

He must have decided to drop the conversation, not a word was said until we were sitting on his bed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, suddenly noticing the lack of Emmett's booming laughter or Rosalie's bickering.

"They went hunting." He answered. Looking up at me again he quickly changed the subject. "Please Bella, what are you really thinking?"

I looked down to avoid his gaze, and began picking at the comforter of the bed. I didn't remember why I wanted to stop him earlier, and I began to think of the advantages of being alone with him.

"Bella?" He said, reminding me that I still hadn't answered his question.

"I…changed my mind, Edward" I said quietly, still looking down. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks, and I imagined my face was beet red.

I looked up quickly to see his expression, before he spoke. His brows were pulled together again.

"Oh Edward, please don't tell me-"

His lips cut me off from the rest of the sentence. Instantly, I was feeling dizzy, like I always did whenever he kissed me like this. He gently pushed me down so that he was lying on top of me, supporting most of his weight on his elbows so that he could hold my face between his hands. The dull burning sensation in my cheeks from blushing began to creep down the rest of my body, wherever his skin touched mine.

Like I had before, I started to unbutton his shirt, my fingers trembling. In the back of my mind I expected him to stop me like he had before. I was wrong. He gently pulled off my top as I was pulling off his unbuttoned shirt.

He moved his lips down to the crook of my neck to give me a chance to breathe. Oddly enough, it was then when I remembered why I wanted to stop him before. I didn't care though, this was too perfect. Before I let myself change my mind, I pulled his lips back to mine.

I started to unbutton his pants, before I realized that mine were already off. My cheeks were burning like never before now, as he finished pulling his own pants off. I felt one cold hand undo the clasp on my bra and pull it off. I groaned in slight embarrassment as he took my underwear off.

"Don't be embarrassed…" He murmured against my lips.

I was in some other world, it was as if my mind had stopped functioning, stop thinking. Before I knew it, his boxers were off and he was hovering above me.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He asked gently.

I nodded, how could I possibly turn back now? He smiled slightly and leaned down to resume kissing me. Seconds later, I felt him enter me. The pain was unbelievable. I gasped and turned my head so that I could breathe; to get more oxygen to relieve this horrible pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and sucked in air through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm being as gentle as I can." He said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" He continued, his voice airy.

I shook my head, a little upset that he was already getting pleasure as I was lying here in pain.

"If the pain doesn't stop soon, tell me. I won't be upset." He promised.

All I could do was nod. He began kissing me again before starting to gently thrust into me. The pain wasn't getting any better, until suddenly, it felt as if something had ripped. There was a tingling burning sensation, which was quickly replaced with pure pleasure.

I couldn't control the strange sounds that felt as if they were being pushed out of my lungs. I quickly pulled Edwards face to mine to muffle the sounds. As I did so, I saw Edward smile to himself.

The feeling doubled from there, and I felt myself building up to a new level. I felt one hand move slowly to down my side. It was then when I felt an excruciating pain rip through my whole entire body. A pain that traveled up my spine to every limb on my body. My eyes popped open as I screamed. Edward was looking at his hand, which was now covered in blood. He turned his face to me with complete horror. I opened my mouth, but no words would come out.

Suddenly, the sheets of the bed were tied around my midsection with constricting pressure. I heard drawers being yanked open, followed by Edward's horrified voice screaming curse words. It was then when I noticed that he had put pajama bottoms on me and himself. Things were happening so quickly, I heard him destroy the bathroom, looking for something. I couldn't stop shaking; I must be loosing blood.

He was at my side then, his voice tense.

"Oh God, Bella, why did I give in? Why couldn't I have controlled myself?"

Again, I tried to say something, but I was still unsuccessful. My vision became blurry and I couldn't make even the slightest movement.As my vision began to darken at the very edges of my eyes, I saw Edward, his face twisted in agony, move towards my neck.

Then, I saw nothing. I felt as if I was lying at the bottom of the ocean; the current rippling through my body. Then suddenly, the tranquil feeling was replaced with an even worse pain than earlier. It felt as if acid was running through my veins.


	2. The Sea

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

Hey guys,

So on somewhat shocking demands, I have decided to continue the story. I apologize for the wait. I'm extremely busy with AP classes and such, so bear with me here! This is just a filler chapter so I could my watchers know that I will continue the story, so that explains the shortness. Sorry again[

Thanks for your support

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sharp pain that flowed throughout my body increased. It fled to what felt like every vein, every seam of my body. I tried to scream, my lungs decompressing as if the air was fleeing out; I felt my throat vibrate from the action, but no sound came out. It felt as if I was plunging head-first to the bottom of the sea. I heard low mumbling, but could not match a face to the voice. I knew very well what had just happened; aside from my rushed thoughts, I could recall everything correctly. What I didn't know now, was where I was, and what was happening to me.

I writhed in pain, trying to lift and arm, or at least move my head. But I could not move an inch. Was I paralyzed? Or was I dying?

In clouded thoughts, I began to remember the last time I felt like this, when Edward had saved me from James. But this was worse- far, far worse than before. Maybe because I wasn't hearing Edwards voice like last time. Or maybe, it's because this time, I might not come out of it. If I am dying, I wish this would go faster. Or maybe this is hell, existing in constant pain. I gasped in air, trying to ease the pain. The water weight on my body became heavier, but I could still breathe in what felt like air.

I wished so much that I could at least hear his voice; to at least know he was with me. I wished that I could feel his touch- then the pain would be somewhat bearable.

The pain worsened, and I began to feel sick. I felt the bile creep up my throat, burning my mouth. My stomach churned as I thought of what Edward was going through now.


	3. Rise, and then Fall

A/N I do not own Twilight.

Two in one day, that's never going to happen again[

I hope you enjoy, it's a bit longer then the other one but not as long as the first one. I apologize again!!

Thank you for all the reviews, some of them made me laugh out loud. I appreciate all of your support!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, I felt the ease off my body. Though my veins still burned with the agonizing acidic liquid, it was somewhat relieving to have the underwater feeling decease.

Cold hands lifted me, bringing me closer to the surface. Suddenly, me whole entire being was freezing. My hair was being blown back; I was flying. It was an enjoyable feeling, aside from the now dulling burning sensation in my veins. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on, but my eyes felt as if they were glued shut. I attempted to speak, but all I could manage was a painful gurgling sound.

I began to feel my pulse throughout my whole body. The acid intensified at each beat. I could almost hear my veins blistering from it. My brain vibrated, as if a swarm of bees were flying around in my head. I heard my heart beat in my ears, the volume escalating quickly. I've never heard my heart beat so loud, it was unsettling. My pulse increased, becoming even louder than before.

Then I heard nothing. My heart stopped, but the acid still remained-no longer flowing, but sitting there, scorching my body.

The wind stopped, and the water feeling came back then, filling my ears with the uncomfortable sensation of being held underwater. I heard two low muffled voices then, definitely men's voices. I was too far under the water to recognize them, but I still anticipated one of them to be Edward's. I strained my ears, trying to concentrate on the voices. I took in deeper breaths, each one seeming to bring me up to the surface. The voices became clear.

"Edward, this is just," The voice paused, anger vibrating in his voice "just, entirely unacceptable! I cannot believe you let yourself go. I sincerely believed you had better control than this, Edward. Haven't I taught you strength of mind? Years of denying human blood, an extremely hard task, and you break your restraint for…" His voice awkwardly trailed off.

"I know, Carlisle. I don't know what to say." His voice was brimming with agony. My stomach dropped as I pictured his face. I knew the face too well- his brows pulled together, forming a crease on his perfect marble skin. His eyes squeezed shut, with his nostrils flared in misery. I hated the way he pressed his lips together, with his head tilted down. I despised that face. The face made me feel terrible, as if I could feel the pain he was feeling. But now, he was feeling my pain.

I wanted to speak. I wanted to say something. I wanted to give them some sign that I was conscious. Suddenly, I was being pulled back. I hated being out of control, it was one of my many worst fears; one that I have existed in for what felt like hours now. Carlisle's livid voice trailed off behind me.

Then I felt nothing.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guysss

Hey guysss

Just a brief A/N

Just wanted to apologize for not being able to write for a while. I've been really busy with getting ready for the SAT test. So please forgive me, it may be a while until I get to update again!

Also, I wanted to clear something up in the first chapter. Basically, Edward got a little too excited and accidentally crushed, for lack of a better term at the moment, her side. Thennn he bit her, so that she wouldn't die of blood loss.

So sorry for the confusion guys!


	5. Author's Note 2 Sorry!

Okay guys,

I know that I havn't written in an eternity, and I apologize profusely hah.

But I just wanted to keep my Dearing fans updated. I'm afraid I won't have internet access for a week, and much more important, privacy I need some privacy, a quiet environment to write so, I'm sorry to say that I'll be taking a bit longer to write the next chapter. I'm so sorry!


End file.
